


Texting

by romeojohannes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles-sort-of near the end I guess, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeojohannes/pseuds/romeojohannes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is trying to work and Grantaire won't stop texting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> (Emily needed fluff so I tried to do fluff. I'm sorry if it's bad. Btw Enjolraptor is from askjolras/grantaireitup. Shhhh.)

R- Hey gorgeous

Enjolras’ eyes flicked up from where they were scanning a research paper displayed on his laptop screen before him. He glanced at his cell phone, buzzing on the armrest beside him, before rolling his eyes and continuing reading. It buzzed again ten seconds later.

R- Hey

Seven seconds later.

R- Enjolras

Three seconds.

R- You can’t ignore me forever

                Enjorlas didn’t flinch each time it buzzed, concentrating on his work.

R- You’ve been working on that paper for 48 hours straight

                Enjorlas sighed and quickly tapped out a message before fixing his attention on the screen again.

E- You exaggerate. I’m trying to write. Leave me alone.

The reply came almost immediately.

R- But I MIIISSSSSSS YOOOOOUUUUU

                He exasperatedly grabbed his phone and slightly lowered his laptop screen.

E- Go play with your cat.

R- He’s OUR  cat, Enjy. And he’s sleeping

E- I told you not to call me that. Go to Jehan’s.

R- He’s not as fun to make out with ;)

E- I’m busy, R.

R- Take a break I’m lonely over here :(

E- This paper is due in two days.

R- And you’ve been working on it for a week. I miss you and you need a cuddle break.

E- No.

R- Yes

E- No

R- Yes

E- I’m not doing this.

R- Enjyyyyyyyy

                Enjolras placed his phone on the coffee table and reopened his laptop to start typing.

R- Enj

R- Enjolalalalarassss

R- Enjo

R- Enjolraptor

R- ‘Jolras

“FINE”

                Enjolras slammed his laptop shut, and placed it on the coffee table before leaping across the couch and onto Grantaire, crushing his lips into Grantaire’s. R laughed and ran a hand through Enjolras’ hair.

“I thought you had a paper to write.”

                Enjolras scowled at him, but wrapped his arms around his neck lovingly.

“Fuck you.”

R smirked. “Maybe later.”

“Shut up.” Enjorlas murmured, smiling, as he kissed him again.


End file.
